Falling For Others
by MoonstoneAndStarDust
Summary: Outtakes from my ScoRose story, Falling For You. You won't understand these if you don't read that. So go read that :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: By popular demand, here is the conversation between Archie and Molly in Chapter 19 of _Falling For You_. I also have a chapter written detailing a few conversations between Hugo and Jane that I'll probably post soon as well. Hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear what you think.**

* * *

His chest was tightening with nerves and anticipation as he followed Molly up the stairs. Archie hadn't been prepared for this. He assumed that she'd ignore him after what had happened two days before Christmas.

They reached the floor above the pub and Molly surprised him by pulling out a key and opening the first door they came to.

"I told Hannah I needed some space, and she was kind enough to oblige," Molly explained. He followed her into the room, closing the door behind him and trying not to focus on the fact that he was in a bedroom with his ex girlfriend who he was still very much in love with.

"Are you alright with this?" she asked nervously, wringing her hands as she stood in the middle of the room. Archie allowed himself to fully take her in. She was dressed simply in a deep blue jumper and jeans that were so dark blue they were almost black. Her heeled boots dressed it up a bit. When they'd been in school, she'd worn her hair to her shoulders, and she'd kept it that way for as long as they were together. She'd let it grow the last few years, and her red waves hung midway down her back beautifully.

"Am I alright with what?" he managed to ask, leaning against the door for support.

"Talking."

"Depends on what about."

He wasn't sure why he was being difficult. The obvious answer was yes, of course he was more than happy to talk to her. Although, happy might be a bit of a stretch.

"I just haven't been able to stop thinking about everything that happened," she said patiently. "I thought it might be nice to get some closure."

He gulped nervously, knowing full well what this conversation would have to entail.

"Okay, I think I can do that."

She nodded and glanced around the room before deciding to remain standing where she was, and Archie did the same.

"What happened?" she asked in a straightforward manner, and Archie let out a melancholy chuckle.

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Before we broke up," she clarified, her vulnerability starting to show through in the way her voice shook slightly. "Things had been going really well, at least I thought they had. But then you started acting strange and making excuses for things and just distancing yourself in general. Did I do something? Did you just stop-?"

She stopped before she finished the question and he tried not to think about the way her voice almost cracked with pain as she couldn't bring herself to ask it. She took a calming breath and crossed her arms, assuming a defiant expression.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is. Explain anyway."

He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as his eyes searched hers, and then he let everything he'd been holding in for the last four years come pouring out.

"First thing you need to understand, is that my dad is a jackass."

Molly's brow arched in surprise and confusion.

"It's important that you understand that I know that," Archie continued. "However, my knowing that doesn't mean I stopped seeking his approval."

"He disapproved of _me?"_ she asked incredulously.

"No," Archie assured her. "The opposite, in fact. He's always been about success and accomplishments and doing anything to get ahead. He was absolutely thrilled when I brought home a Weasley."

Something like clarity appeared in her eyes, and her guarded stance relaxed slightly.

"Imagine how much more thrilled he was when he learned who your father is," he said with obvious disdain. "As soon as I'd introduced you, it became customary for him to ask me about my connection with your dad, and whether or not it could be used to the advantage of the foundation. I managed to keep him at bay for awhile, but then he started talking marriage."

Molly inhaled sharply, her eyes almost shining with intensity as she hung on his every word.

"We were nineteen," Archie said in a pleading tone. "I wasn't ready for that and I knew you weren't either, but he kept pestering me about it. ' _Lock her down, Archibald. It's too good of a connection to not secure as soon as possible_.' Fucking prick. I never wanted to be forced into something like that and I didn't want to force you into it either."

"That's when we stopped having dinner with him. And when you stopped inviting me to foundation functions," she said in realization. He nodded.

"I did what I could to keep you away from him, and when that didn't work, I felt like I was left with only one option."

There was silence for a few moments as Archie prepared to own what he knew would be one of the harshest truths.

"I wasn't going to let him get away with controlling your life, so I did everything I could think of to push you away. I started acting suspicious and showing up late and forgetting things. I had to force myself to act like I didn't care; about you, about any of it. All I had to do was wait. I knew it would only be a matter of time until you had enough, no matter how much you-"

Just like she'd been unable to bring herself to say the word, he couldn't either. Tears were now obviously glistening in Molly's eyes, and she sniffed loudly in an effort to keep them at bay.

"Why not just end things yourself?" she asked in a rough voice. "Why force me to do it?"

"I was a coward," he said averting his eyes to the floor, still too cowardly to face her. "I thought that if you left me rather than me leaving you, it would spare you the heartache. It also meant I wouldn't disappoint my father quite as much. At least I hadn't made the choice. Didn't think he'd blame me as much. He did though, of course. Everything's always my bloody fault. Never good enough, never smart enough, never ambitious enough."

He heard her sniffling again, but couldn't bare to look up at the hurt that was most likely etched across her face.

"I didn't want that life for you; constantly being used as a pawn in someone else's game, always treated as slightly less of a human and seen only for your connections. I knew being with me wasn't good for you."

"Don't you think that was my choice?"

He finally looked up at the sound of her strangled voice, and saw streaks down her face from her tears.

"It was. You left, remember? You did make a choice."

"And it was one I never would have made if you had just been honest with me from the beginning," she snapped in irritation.

"Then why did you?" he found himself asking, previously unaware that this very question had been eating away at him for years. "If you didn't want to, why did you leave?"

"Because as painful as it was, staying would have been worse," she said, her eyes full of tears once again. "You did your best to push me away and it worked. I felt like every option other than leaving had been taken from me. What else was I supposed to do?"

He couldn't formulate a response for that, because he knew it was true. He'd left her with no real alternative. As she controlled her tears and stared him down, He sensed her next question before she asked it.

"Why did you let me go?"

Archie closed his eyes, taking a calming breath before looking into her deep green eyes again. When he spoke, his voice shook.

"I knew it was probably what was best for you. Aside from what happened with us, you hated your job and things were tense with your parents. You needed something new and different. And the selfish part of me knew I'd never be able to keep my distance if you'd stayed. I was relieved when you left, because that meant I didn't have to fight every damn day to keep myself away from you."

He knew he was crying now too, but he'd managed to keep his tears from pouring down his face. Taking a deep breath, Archie rubbed at his eyes in an effort to stop the tears, and when he opened them, it was to see Molly had taken a few steps closer and was staring up at him intently.

"And now?"

He wasn't entirely sure what she meant by the question, but he wasn't stupid enough to hope for anything that he wanted it to mean.

"And now I know that everything happened the way it was supposed to."

She nodded, her face lined with disappointment.

"I suppose it did," she murmured, her eyes slightly red from her tears as they searched his. "Imagine if you'd let him talk you into proposing when we were a year out of Hogwarts."

She said it in a joking manner and even managed to crack a slight smile, though he could see the sadness in it. He found himself unable to return it as he took an unintentional step closer to her. Molly looked up at him with questioning eyes, and he could see everything he'd ever wanted with her more clearly than he had when he was nineteen.

"I'm just sorry for the part I had to play in it," he said quietly. "For hurting you."

He was standing closer to her than he had in years, and it was difficult to think about much else as he could feel her warm breath on his face as she breathed deeply. He wanted to tell her that he _had_ wanted to marry her eventually, but the pressure added by his father had tainted the idea. He'd wanted to do it on _their_ terms, not his father's. He wanted to ask what her answer would have been, because her comment made it seem an awful lot like she'd have said yes.

He could feel the tension mounting between them as their eyes bore into each other's. There was so much he wanted to say and do in that moment, but none of it would have been fair to her. Nothing about this felt fair at all.

Taking a deep breath, he looked away from her, resigned to the fact that he not only couldn't have what he wanted, but he had no right to it either. He'd explained as best he could, and maybe it was only going to hurt him more to walk away from her again, but if this helped her to move on, it was worth it. He could do that much for her.

"I hope that helps you find whatever closure you're looking for," he said, meeting her eyes once again. "If you have anymore questions, I'll try and answer them as best I can."

Molly gave a slight nod, her gaze distant as she turned and stared into the fire. Even though her face was tear stained, Archie couldn't help but appreciate her beauty. She'd changed in the years since he'd seen her, more than just the length of her hair. Her features were more defined and her eyes held more depth. It was hard to know exactly what was different, but she looked older, more a woman than the girl she'd been the last time he'd seen her. The last time he'd held her. The last time he'd kissed her. She hadn't grown taller at all, which he was thankful for. He wasn't even a head taller as it was already.

Uncertain what else there was to say, and knowing he needed to get out of there before doing anything rash, he opened the door, but paused before he left.

"I'm so sorry, Molly," he managed to say, and her eyes snapped to him. "I'm sorry for a lot of things, but I'm mostly sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to do that, and I never wanted to see you in pain."

She nodded, a slight but painful smile momentarily gracing her lips, and then he turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I meant to post this forever ago. These are the two scenes that Jane mentions in chapter 18 of _Falling For You._ If there are other scenes you want to see, let me know! **

* * *

Rose had disappeared with a determined look on her face, leaving Jane to herself. She typically stuck close to Rose during these family events since she didn't really know many of Rose's family members all that well. The ones she knew best were Al, Dom, Lily, and Rose's immediate family. She could barely even keep up with who the rest were at times.

"I don't know how you do it," Jane said as she approached Hugo by the fire. "Keep track of all this family."

"It's not that hard," he said with a shrug and a small smile. "Especially if you've grown up with it."

She nodded, sipping her punch as she took in the crowd of Weasleys.

"Are you seeing your parents for Christmas?" he asked her. Jane grimaced and shook her head.

"Mum's not one for holidays and Dad's got the new step mum to worry about. Don't much care for putting up with her insistence that we do 'mother-daughter bonding' when she's less than ten years older than me."

Hugo gave her an apologetic grimace before finishing off a glass of fire whiskey.

"Right. You mentioned that at Sam's. I'm sorry you have to put up with all that."

She gave a wave of dismissal. "It's alright. I'll probably make a whole pot pie for myself and watch some Muggle holiday films that your sister so graciously got me hooked on."

Rather than chuckle like she expected, Hugo looked down at her in confusion.

"Didn't Rose say you could join us at my parent's? I know they'd be happy to have you."

Jane tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but Hugo was one of those people who could read just about anyone, and she knew she was beat before she even started to put up a fight.

"I don't want to be a burden. I know the four of you don't get much time together as a family."

"You won't be a burden," he assured her, grabbing another drink off a passing tray, quickly taking a sip before he continued. "My mum's rather fond of taking in strays."

He realized what he said a moment later, his eyes widening comically as he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling them slightly closer together.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's alright," she assured him with a smile, having to almost crane her neck to look up at him now they were closer. Hugo had definitely inherited his father's height, but his skin was slightly less pale thanks to his mother, and his hair that was the same shade of his father's had a nice wave to it.

"I have family, I just choose not to spend much time with some of them," Jane said dismissively. "That shouldn't make people feel obligated to invite me round for Christmas dinner."

"If I know my sister, it's not out of obligation," Hugo said, releasing her arm, but not moving away as he looked at his drink, swirling it in the bottom of his glass. "It's because she cares about you and wants to see you happy."

Jane knew he was right. That was exactly who Rose was. She didn't let people push her around because they thought she owed them something. Generally, she did exactly what she wanted; no more, no less.

"I suppose," she relented, leaning with her shoulder against the mantel, still facing a contemplative Hugo. "Doesn't mean the rest of you are alright with having me there."

"I'm more than alright with it," he assured her immediately. "And I already said not to worry about Mum, and Dad will do whatever she says when it comes to stuff like this."

Jane tried not to let her face show her surprise at his insistence. If she were asked, she'd probably call him a friend, but she was never sure if he would say the same of her. His words made her think that maybe he would.

"Thanks," she said softly, and he gave her a small smile before his gaze began to shift around the room. She took a moment to examine his profile. Hugo's nose wasn't quite as pronounced as his father's, but it was still long. He only had a small smattering of freckles across the bridge of it, and his eyes were almond shaped like his mothers, the same blue as his father's. She remembered the crazy kid from her time at Hogwarts, who could never sit still and was always up to trouble. How had that boy turned into this rather stoic man? And what could she do to bring out that old side of him again?

"How many have you had?" she asked, nodding to the drink in his hand. He lifted it and studied the amber liquid.

"This is my second. Why?"

She nodded. Good. Just enough to take the edge off but not enough to completely lower inhibitions. As her mind threatened to run wild with crazy ideas, she grabbed him by the arm and made to drag him towards the kitchen, but she was too late. Rose had emerged from the hall, and Jane stared in disbelief as Scorpius trailed after her. With an apologetic grin at a confused looking Hugo, Jane abandoned him and made her way towards Rose.

* * *

At the end of the party, Rose had told Jane that they expected her at her parent's house no later than one o'clock. Jane wasn't sure why she was nervous as she stood on their front step. This wasn't the first time she'd spent Christmas with Rose's family. She'd done the same last year. To be fair, Hugo had mostly stayed out of her way after the incident with her dress at his parent's anniversary party. He'd warmed back up to her by the benefit a few weeks later, and the incident was all but forgotten. So why did Hugo's presence seem inexplicably connected to her nerves?

It was probably because she'd almost acted irrationally at the party two days before. She wasn't even sure what she'd been planning on doing before she spotted Rose and Scorpius, just that she wanted to see if she could get him to do something spontaneous and let out the person he used to be.

Or it was because he had managed to surprise her by insisting she come. She hadn't really been looking for reassurance. It had honestly been how she felt and she thought he might understand more than Rose did.

Either way, it didn't make sense that she suddenly felt very self conscious about the cozy jumper and jeans she'd chosen to wear.

Once she finally knocked, the door opened a moment later to reveal Rose, who was also dressed casually in jeans and a jumper, and Jane found herself breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're just in time," Rose said as she took Jane's coat once she was in the house. "We've just about got lunch ready. Hugo's just fetching the last few things for the table."

Jane nodded, unsure what to say for a change as she followed Rose into the dining room.

"Did you have a nice morning?" asked Rose.

"It wasn't bad. My mum actually popped by last night."

Rose gave her a look of pleasant surprise.

"That was nice of her."

Jane didn't get a chance to respond as the door to the kitchen opened and Hugo walked in, a hand full of cutlery in each fist. He gave Jane a friendly smile when he saw her.

"Happy Christmas, Jane," he said as he began placing the silver around the table. Jane found herself relaxing at the complete lack of awkwardness in his address. Not that she knew why she thought it could be awkward, just that the possibility had somehow crossed her mind.

"Don't you know how to relax on holidays?" she teased him, taking in his nice trousers and button up shirt.

"Can't a bloke dress nicely without getting crucified for it?"

He didn't sound truly annoyed, and she thought she even saw his lips twitch with the hint of a smile. It was only a moment later when Ron and Hermione came in and they all sat down for Christmas lunch.

Jane had always been comfortable with Rose's family, and that was true today as well. Hermione had always been more relaxed in her home than when Jane saw her at Ministry events or even family functions, and Ron was pretty much the same as ever. Hugo, even though he was still dressed like he could pop into the office at any point, managed to relax a bit in the home he'd grown up in.

Rose usually liked to watch a Muggle Christmas film between lunch and the Weasley family dinner that would be taking place later at the Burrow, so Jane found herself lounged on the sofa with her best friend, some film playing in the background about people owning an inn. There was singing and dancing and Jane didn't mind it all that much. Rose had even managed to get Hugo to join, and he was sitting in one of the armchairs, though he had a book open in his lap.

Hugo really was the life of the party when they were younger. She'd been a few years older and barely knew him back then, but even she could clearly see the difference in him. Not that there was anything wrong with who he was now, but it was hard not to wonder how he'd done such a drastic turn around. The stories she'd heard about his last few years at Hogwarts made her believe the change hadn't occurred until he'd graduated, and it had been rather sudden. He'd climbed the ranks quickly on his own merit, and he was good at what he did, but at what cost? Jane was a full believer in doing whatever you could to enjoy life to its fullest, even if it meant being a bit reckless at times.

So engrossed in her thoughts, Jane failed to notice Rose had fallen asleep halfway through the film, until Hugo shifted in his chair and stretched.

"She out cold?" he asked, nodding towards his sister. Jane confirmed this and nodded. Hugo made like he was about to stand and most likely escape the room, but Jane found she didn't want him to.

"What changed?" she found herself asking. He paused in his efforts to stand and looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"With you. What changed to make you so not the Hugo I remember in school? Aside from the fact that you love sweets and didn't even touch the pie today, I'm used to your poor manners and loud laughter and teasing attitude. I only see that when you've had too much to drink and all your inhibitions are completely lowered. Can you not lower them yourself anymore?"

Hugo seemed very taken aback by her bold line of questioning, and opened and closed his mouth a few times before he came up with a response.

"I'll be right back."

Jane watched in surprise as he hurried out of the room. She allowed herself to focus back on the film, trying not to worry that she'd upset him. He did say he'd be back. And roughly five minutes later, he reappeared.

Hugo had changed into track pants and a T-shirt, looking much more like the young teen she used to know. He was also carrying a bowl full of pumpkin pasties and a plate of cauldron cakes.

"Budge over," he said with a grin, and Jane immediately shifted to the middle of the couch, Rose's feet now resting against her thigh from her curled up position on the other cushion.

Hugo sunk down into the cushion she was on, handing her the plate of cauldron cakes as he dug into the pasties. Jane just watched him, stunned that whatever she said must have gotten through to him. He noticed her watching and met her eyes.

"What?" asked Hugo with a mouthful of pasty. Jane couldn't help but grin.

"Nice to see you again, Hugo."

He rolled his eyes, his gaze turning back to the film. "I've still been Hugo. I just tend to bury him a bit."

"Why is that?" she asked, turning so her legs were tucked under her and she faced him, her elbow resting on the back of the couch and her chin in her hand. He gave a shrug.

"I always knew I wanted to follow my mum into law, so I guess I went a little overboard in school, knowing I wouldn't be able to let loose quite as often once the real world hit. I guess neither that Hugo nor the one that I was a few minutes ago are the real one. It's more somewhere in the middle."

Jane was very intrigued by this, and wondered if anyone else had ever figured it out. The way Rose and Lily had talked when they'd all shared a meal at Sam's made her think they hadn't.

"I've never really told anyone that before," he said, answering her unasked question. "They all comment on my behavior and tell me to loosen up, but no one's really been persistent in asking why I'm different than I was in school. Until now."

He shot her a smile, and she felt her cheeks inexplicably warming.

"What made you think you couldn't just be normal Hugo all the time? What is normal Hugo, anyway?"

"You're looking at him," he said with a sigh. "More relaxed, but not one to bounce of the walls at a moment's notice. It was exhausting to keep that up in school, but I knew I'd be able to drop the act once I was out. It wasn't a total act, mind," he clarified. "As a kid, I did have a lot of energy. And as I got older I realized I'd have to really shape up if I wanted what I wanted, so I let myself run a little wild, all while maintaining good marks to secure my future. And then it was time to turn over a new leaf."

Jane watched him, taking in the real Hugo. He was stuffing his face with pasties, sometimes talking with his mouthful, but not in a grotesque way. He still had some manners. He looked relaxed, and more than willing to laugh and enjoy himself, but just as ready to have a deep or intellectual discussion. She rather liked the real Hugo.

"You shouldn't think too much," she told him. "Just do what comes naturally rather than thinking you have to conform to your own expectations or to other's. You're likely to let them down anyway."

She didn't mean to sound bitter, but it had happened anyway. Thankfully, Hugo tactfully ignored this.

"I never got Rose's fascination with these," he said with a gesture towards the television. The people in the film were currently driving around in a car, and Jane watched as they drove it straight into a pond.

"Did you ever learned to drive?" she asked, eating one of the cauldron cakes before setting the plate on the coffee table in front of them. Hugo chuckled at the question.

"My dad actually tried to teach me once," he said, continuing to smile at the memory. "It was the summer before my last year at Hogwarts, and he got it into his head that it wouldn't be a complete disaster, which, of course, it was. I ended up ruining the neighbors hedges."

Jane joined him in laughing at the memory.

"So you never learned?" she asked.

"Uncle Harry ended up teaching me," he said with a grin. "Dad's not the best at giving instructions when it comes to things he doesn't fully understand. Muggle things."

Jane chuckled. "You're lucky, though. My parents were either too busy working or too busy fighting to even consider… well, anyway. I never got around to it."

"Maybe I could teach you sometime," he said with a shrug, watching the screen curiously as a man danced across a stage. Jane tried to hide her grin at his suggestion.

"Are you a better teacher than your dad?"

Hugo let out an amused snort, giving her a smile. "I'd like to think so."

"Then I might actually have to take you up on that offer sometime."

He grinned at her, and she didn't even try to stop herself from returning it.

"So," he said, shoving another pasty into his mouth, "this whole boycotting Christmas thing-"

"I don't boycott Christmas," she said with an indignant chuckle.

"Yet you don't seem too thrilled with it," he said with a pointed look. "And I've been ignoring your comments about your family, but…"

Jane let out a sigh, focusing her eyes on the screen rather than his questioning gaze.

"My parents aren't exactly present," she said hesitantly. "One decided they wanted a new family, and the other decided that neither the holiday nor their daughter mattered enough to warrant a day away from work."

Jane took a deep breath, hoping she hadn't said too much and that maybe he wouldn't ask anymore questions. But Hugo was watching her and waiting for her to continue. When she remained silent and turned to simply stare at him, he turned to face her, setting the bowl on the floor and resting his arm along the back of the couch, his hand resting dangerously close to her elbow. His clear blue eyes held a look of sincerity as they both completely stopped caring about the film.

"Your dad's remarried, right?" he asked quietly.

Jane only hesitated a moment before she nodded.

"And your mum?" he asked. Jane was surprised to find herself sighing and nodding once again.

"A bit disappointed in me. I don't talk about it much. It's not exactly a fun topic. And I don't want to make Rose feel bad."

He tilted his head in interest, and it was all she needed to continue.

"My mum was all about me rising through the ranks at the ministry and unlike you, I had no interest in following in my mother's footsteps. She was rather put out when I quit to go open the shop with Rose, but I never really wanted that life. It's what she wanted for me and she could never understand that I'm nothing like her. I'm a bit more like my dad, unfortunately. So here's hoping I don't run off with some young paralegal."

Hugo laughed at this, and Jane was thankful that Rose had continued to sleep soundly.

"Trust me," Hugo said with a chuckle. "They're not all bad. I used to be one."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Well thank heavens you aren't anymore, otherwise I'd be in very real danger of becoming my father."

She chuckled before she realized what she'd said, then immediately froze in shock. Hugo looked a little confused and maybe stunned himself. Before she could think it through, she hastily stood from the couch.

"I should get going. You all have a dinner to get to soon and would you look at that the film's over."

She began searching for her shoes as she grabbed her bag from the floor by the couch. Once they were secured on her feet she moved towards the front door, still rambling.

"Probably just order some take out or take my dad up on his offer for dinner. Pay a nice visit to his sexy paralegal."

She cringed, feeling idiotic for bringing the topic up again. Her hand was on the doorknob when she noticed he'd followed her. Jane looked over her shoulder at the sound of his bare feet on the tile at the front entrance to the house. He still looked confused, but he was watching her closely. As Hugo opened his mouth to say something, she pulled open the door.

"I'll see you at New Years. Tell Rose I'll pop in this week and see her."

And with that she hastily made her way out into the cold afternoon, rushing to the edge of the protective barrier around the house that would allow her to disapparate once she crossed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I recently went through and did some editing on Falling For You, and this just came to me. Also, I upped the rating just to be safe. With that, here is your warning that, while not what I consider explicit, this is the most mature thing I've ever written.**

* * *

It was all she could do to keep her hands off him. In fact, she wasn't even trying to.

Once it didn't seem rude to do so, they'd made their excuses and left the Burrow, Archie Apparating them to the alley next to his building. He'd kept her hand clasped in his and dragged her behind him as he raced up the steps to the fourth floor. They stopped outside his door, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled out his wand. By the time he'd tapped the doorknob and gotten his flat unlocked, she had her arms around his neck and her hands in his shaggy brown hair, reveling in the feel of him. Something she'd been missing for far too long.

As the door swung open, Archie tossed his wand into the flat, not caring at all where it landed as he pulled her closer, his lips landing on hers in a fierce kiss as they stumbled forward. She vaguely heard the door slam shut, her mind much more preoccupied with the way he tasted and the heat that was building between them.

"Fuck, I missed you," he nearly groaned into her mouth. Molly let out a moan in agreement, unable to come up with anything more coherent as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and lifted her off the floor. He began walking them across the flat, Molly pulling herself impossibly closer and attempting to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Bedroom okay?" he asked, pulling his mouth from hers and frantically kissing across her jaw and down her neck.

"Yes," Molly said in a breathy whisper, her hands digging into his scalp as they made their way down the dark hallway that she assumed led to the bedroom. He stumbled a bit before they got there, and Molly's legs slipped from around him and her feet landed on the floor. She hadn't stopped trying to pull him closer, and they stumbled forward into the wall, Molly with her back pressed up against it.

"Sorry," he mumbled into her neck. Molly let out a breathy chuckle and shook her head, pulling his mouth back to hers and not even hesitating before pulling his lower lip between her teeth, earning a groan from him. His hands slipped up to her shoulders, forcing her coat down her arms. She pushed away from the wall and let it fall on the floor behind her, his hands now moving down her sides and onto her thighs, gripping the skirt of her dress as he pressed himself against her.

Molly's hands moved from his hair, down his back, and towards the hem of his shirt. She slipped her hands underneath it, meeting bare skin and causing both of them to moan at the contact. Frantically, she started working his shirt up his back till it bunched under his arms. Catching on to what she was doing, Archie let go of her and reluctantly pulled his mouth from hers so he could quickly pull his shirt over his head and toss it aimlessly aside. Before Molly barely had a chance to catch a breath, Archie's lips were on hers once again.

Her hands immediately went to his chest, noting the familiar plains and greater presence of hair than she remembered. It had been almost four years since they'd been together like this, and he'd changed since then. They both had.

Before she could let her mind wander any further, Archie was ducking down and pulling her up into his arms. Molly let out a slight shriek in surprise as he lifted her, her arms flying around his neck as her startled noise turned into a giggle. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started moving them towards his bedroom once again. She felt him smiling into their kiss as they finally managed to stumble into the bedroom, a yelp leaving Molly that quickly turned into a laugh as he flung her down on his bed.

He smiled down at her as he kicked off his shoes, and Molly wished they had a little more light so she could take him in properly. It had been so long since she'd been able to do that. Instead, she grinned right back, pulling her lower lip between her teeth and raising her eyebrows in question. The look in his eyes had been playful, but they grew dark and filled with lust as they took her in. Before he could move closer, she sat up, her hands moving to the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly pulling it down.

He was on the bed and hovering over her before she could so much as blink, his mouth devouring hers as she fell backwards once again.

"You know," she said a bit breathlessly as he began kissing down her neck and towards her collarbone, "I can't finish what I was doing...when you're on top of me."

Archie chuckled into her skin, ignoring her point for a moment in favor of moving back up to her neck and gently grazing her skin with his teeth. Her dress was now bunched up around her hips, having been helped along by Archie's hands that were now gripping her thighs as he knelt between them.

"I'll take care of it," he finally said a bit breathlessly, pulling his mouth away from her so he could focus on getting her out of her dress. He pulled her up so she was facing him as he knelt in front of her, quickly grabbing the bottom of her dress and tugging it up and over her head. He tossed it back behind him, his eyes never leaving her.

Molly was thankful that she'd chosen to wear at least somewhat presentable under garments, and it looked like Archie had absolutely no complaints about the simple navy bra and knickers she was wearing. Wanting to even things out, she reached forward and grabbed the top of his jeans, his breath hitching as she fell back on the bed and he followed her, his elbows propping him up on either side of her head while she worked the button free and pulled down the zipper.

Every muscle in his body clenched at the action, and he buried his head in the mattress beside her head. Molly held back a chuckle. "I haven't even touched you yet."

"I know," he moaned. "Shit, this is gonna be...possibly a bit embarrassing."

Molly giggled. "Been that long, huh?"

All the air seemed to have been sucked out of the room as the weight of her words sunk in. Archie had gone completely still, and Molly's hands were frozen in place on the top of his jeans.

She knew he'd seen other people. Rose had told her that. But had he _been_ with other people? And did it matter?

Molly found herself not wanting to ask the question, partly because she didn't want to answer it either.

Hoping the pause had been brief enough that he might not even notice, she started pushing his jeans down. She nearly cried in relief when he moaned as her hands made contact with his backside. Forgoing ridding him of his trousers for a moment, she pulled him down on top of her, lifting her hips a bit as his ground down into hers.

"Fuck, Mol," he growled in her ear.

"That's the idea," she quipped, and the awkward tension that had threatened to ruin the evening was immediately replaced with a much better type of tension. Archie started kissing down the side of her neck again, before he began moving away from her. A question and complaint was on Molly's lips, but then she realized he was just crawling backwards off the bed so he could rid himself of his pants. She took the opportunity to kick her shoes off and scoot further back onto the bed, her legs no longer dangling over the end as she felt the mattress sink as Archie moved over her once again, now only wearing his boxers.

His mouth found hers easily, the heated pace they'd been going at before slowing a bit as he languidly pulled her lower lip between his. Molly sighed in contentment, her hands stroking his chest as her legs fell open and he positioned himself between them. Her hands moved up towards his shoulders, her arms winding around his neck so she could pull him closer. Her mouth opened in a gasp as his body sunk down onto hers, the feel of his skin against hers so intoxicating with its familiarity.

She'd been shoving her emotions aside, acting on instinct and responding to the need she felt to be as close to him as possible. But it all threatened to overwhelm her as Archie pressed her into the mattress, one hand tangling in her long red hair and the other trailing along her side as his kisses grew hungry. Stamping down everything else she was feeling and focusing on how every part of her wanted every part of him, she arched up into him, noting just how excited he was as he responded in kind.

They became a tangle of limbs as she drew her leg up over his hip and he slipped his arm behind her back, quickly unhooking her bra. It joined the rest of their clothes on the floor a moment later, and then her leg fell away from his hip so he could rid her of her knickers, her own fingers working to make him just as naked as she was.

"I nearly forgot how damn sexy you are," said Archie once he'd kicked his boxers away, his voice hoarse and rough as he trailed kisses down between her breasts and towards her stomach. Molly ran her fingers through his hair and breathed heavily, a momentary thought flashing through her mind that maybe they should be taking this a little slower. But it was gone a moment later as he dragged his tongue back up the path his lips had taken, a chill running through her as his mouth reached her neck, where he sucked her skin into his mouth and kneaded it with his tongue.

"I love you," she choked out, feeling the words with her entire being as she wrapped her legs around his waist, desperately wanting to be joined to him completely. She reached down between them and stroked him, causing Archie to bite down on her neck slightly as he hissed in pleasure. He trailed a hand up the inside of her thigh, quickly reaching its intended destination between her legs as he pulled his mouth away from her neck.

"I love you too," he whispered, the sincerity in his voice and his eyes as he looked down at her obvious. Knowing she'd probably dissolve into tears if she didn't find another way to occupy herself as he lovingly stroked her, and unwilling to be separated from him for longer than a second, Molly pulled his head down, lifting her own slightly off his mattress to meet his lips with hers. A moment later, they were joined together, and Molly held back a sob of relief at the feeling of being so completely known by him. And as he stilled on top of her for a moment, she knew he was feeling the same.

It was fast and passionate and desperate and over way too soon. And it wasn't until he'd collapsed on top of her and they were breathing heavily, coming down from their highs as pleasure thrummed through her body, that Molly realized she was crying.

She let out a shaky breath as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her, grounding herself by taking in the feel of his soft brown hair between her fingers and his warm breath against her neck, their hearts beating against each other. He recovered enough to place a few kisses along her jaw, pulling himself off of her, but wrapping his arms around her and bringing her with him as he rolled onto his side. And Molly was unable to hold back a sob.

Archie was holding her close, attempting to kiss away her tears and whispering reassuring words. And it took a moment for Molly to realize that he was crying too.

"I missed you...so much," she managed to choke out. "I don't think I realized just how much...until now."

Archie let out a light chuckle through his tears, his fingers running through her hair as he continue to place light kisses across her face, occasionally jumping to her shoulders or neck. "I know," he murmured into her shoulder before pulling back so he could look her in the eye. He sniffed and pulled his hand away from her hair so he could wipe at his eyes before draping it around her waist, encircling her in his arms. "I'm having a hard time believing this is real."

Molly nodded in understanding, one last sob escaping her as she stroked his chest. "You're hairier than you used to be."

This brought a startled laugh out of Archie. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked uncertainly.

"No," she assured him, shaking her head and struggling to keep her tears at bay. "It's just different. Makes me realize how much we've changed. How long it's been. I don't ever want to have to know what it feels like to go without you again."

Archie pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply. "You smell different," he said a bit shakily.

"I switched shampoos," she said softly. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Your hair is longer too."

She nodded, one of her hands stroking his back as the other ran through his hair. "I've always wanted to grow it out."

He pulled away from her and tucked her hair behind her ear and over her shoulder. "I like it. If possible, you've grown even more beautiful the last few years."

Molly felt herself blushing, realizing it was a bit ridiculous to be doing so when she was currently lying naked in his arms. She shivered, and Archie noticed. He pulled away from her, but only so he could reach down and pull the blankets over them that were bunched up at the end of his bed.

"I never could get you to make the bed," she teased as he wrapped his arms around her again. He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her lips, which turned into another one. Things were tempted to get heated again as she pressed her body close to his, but they slowed down, both knowing that they couldn't bury everything by clinging to each other physically.

They lay there, their breathing evening out as they simply took each other in until Molly felt brave enough to start the conversation she knew they needed to have.

"So," she began softly, her fingers lightly trailing over his chest. "Rose said you've dated around a bit."

Archie heaved a heavy sigh. "Jumping right into it, then," he grumbled, any annoyance he might be feeling not directed at her, but at the fact that the conversation was necessary at all. "Yeah, I did," he admitted. "Nothing ever really stuck, and it was never anything serious. More like an escape than anything else."

Molly nodded understandingly. "And did you...were you...with anyone?"

He watched her silently for a moment, his eyes holding regret as he nodded. Molly took a deep breath, letting it out shakily as she closed her eyes, trying not to picture him with a faceless girl in the same position she'd been in only moments before.

"Okay," she eventually said, and felt him sighing in relief that she wasn't more upset. "As long as it wasn't any of my cousins."

Archie chuckled and shook his head. "Absolutely not."

She let out a sigh of relief as she snuggled a bit closer to him.

"What about you?" he asked tentatively, his hand moving to her hip and his thumb stroking her softly.

"I went on a few dates," she said. "I let myself be too busy for much else."

He arched a brow in question.

"Just once," she admitted softly. "And it was awful."

Archie chuckled, his body relaxing a bit in relief. But Molly watched in shock when, a moment later, his laughter morphed into tears. It wasn't hard to figure out why. She felt the same grief he did and mourned the years of lost time. Time they could've and should've spent together. Molly pulled him close, doing her best to control her own tears as he buried his face in her chest, sobs wracking his body as he held her almost painfully tight.

"I'm so sorry," he managed to get out between sobs. "I shouldn't have let you go. I shouldn't have been such a coward. God, how can you not hate me?"

"Oh, love," she whispered, stroking his hair gently as he continued to cry. "Please don't keep blaming yourself."

"I broke your heart!" he cried into her chest. "I broke _my_ heart! How can you even bare to let me touch you? To let me _hold_ you _?"_

"Because I forgive you," she said, strongly but gently, grabbing his face and forcing him to look up at her. He looked pitiful as his eyes sought hers, searching for reassurance. And seeing him so completely vulnerable made her fall in love with him even more. "And you weren't the only one who made mistakes. I should've known there was more going on than you were telling me. I should have been looking out for you, but I was too caught up in my own life and frustrations, and I behaved selfishly."

Archie gave a disbelieving scoff as she wiped the tears from his cheeks. "If you acted selfishly, I don't even want to think about what word you'd use to describe me."

Molly sighed, frustrated at her inability to put things in a way that would make him understand. "Alright, yes, you did things that people could say were selfish or cowardly, but everything you did, you did to protect me. And I just wish I'd been able to protect you too."

The truth of what she was saying seemed to start to sink in, but she knew he'd continue to be stubborn about it.

"Look, it's just as much my fault as it is yours that we broke up," she stated firmly. "I didn't have to leave. I could have fought for you."

Archie sighed, his tears now under control. He brought his hand around to caress her face, trailing his index finger across her cheek and down her jaw. "I'm glad you didn't."

Molly stared at him in shock, and she was about to protest, but he shook his head and continued to hold her tight, his hand winding into her hair and cradling the back of her head. "No, listen," he reasoned. "If you had, you never would have left. As much as it killed me to be away from you, I think we both needed it. My head was such a fucking mess, you know? And I needed to learn how to stand up for myself. And I needed to know what it was like to lose you so I could make sure I never let it happen again. And you needed to know who you were on your own before you could really be anything with me. You were lost in that job, and I know the way I handled our relationship only made things worse. You needed to be on your own for a while. I know we haven't talked much since you've been back, but I think I knew you well enough to be able to tell that you're the same Molly you were before, but you're stronger. You're so fucking strong."

He was nearly crying again, and Molly actually was. The painful truth of his words sinking in. "Let's just make sure we never put ourselves in the position to have to go through something like that again, alright?" she said through her tears. "I don't know if I'm _that_ strong."

Archie nodded, kissing her forehead before resting his own against it. "Sounds brilliant."

Molly smiled, allowing the joy she'd felt earlier in the evening to completely overtake her once again. She leaned forward and kissed him, taking in the feel of his lips against hers; a sensation that she'd committed to memory years ago. It was incredible how much a memory paled in comparison to the real thing.

They spent the night stealing kisses and talking, telling each other about the parts of their lives the other had missed out on. She told him about the work she was doing and how much she loved it, and about her plans to write a book once she was done with her apprenticeship. He told her about what things had been like with both of his parents, and how much Al and Scorpius had been there for him. They told stories about frustrating days and fun nights out. By the time it was early morning, Molly even found herself laughing when Archie told the story of a girl he'd fooled around with in the bathroom at Sam's once that had thrown up all over him.

"It was horrifying!" he insisted as she rolled onto her back and let out peels of laughter. "And she acted like it was no big deal and tried to snog me again!"

Molly continued to chuckle at the horrified look on his face. "That's quite disgusting."

"I know," he said seriously, letting out a shiver as she rolled back into him. At one point, he'd grabbed a T-shirt for her to throw on when she'd grown cold, but that was the only thing between them as she hooked her leg over his hip and began placing kisses on his jaw, almost failing to control her giggles.

"I promise never to try and kiss you in such a state," she murmured against his skin. He gave an appreciative hum.

"Actually, I probably wouldn't have minded so much if it'd been you," he admitted. Molly pulled away and looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Well, it wouldn't be my preference," he said with a roll of his eyes as his hand trailed up her leg and under his shirt that was draped over her hip. "But at that point in time, I was under the impression I'd never get to kiss you again. I'd take a vomit kiss over no kiss at all any day when it comes to you."

Molly laughed before kissing him soundly. "As romantic as that is," she said as she pulled away, "let's hope it never comes to that."

"Works for me," he said with a shrug, pulling her leg further up his hip and pressing himself against her. "I just hope you realize what that says about how unconditionally I love you. I'd wipe your own shit if you couldn't do it yourself."

Molly laughed again, her face scrunched up in disgust. "You're _such_ a charmer," she said through her chuckles. "But I'd probably do the same for you."

"Yeah?" he asked seductively, rolling his hips into hers and drawing a gasp of pleasure from her. "Planning on taking care of me when I'm old and gray and can't remember where I left my wand?"

Molly giggled as he pushed her down into the mattress and rolled on top of her. "I plan on taking care of you for as long as you'll let me."

"God, that's sexy," he growled, before pulling her lower lip between his teeth and tasting it with his tongue. Molly groaned and dug her fingers into his back, her legs wrapping around him as he rocked against her.

"Is commitment turning you on?" she asked a bit breathlessly as his mouth moved down to her neck.

"Fuck, yes," he ground out. Excitement shot through her at the thought of spending the rest of her life in his arms. Lazy Saturday mornings spent exactly like this. A flat of their own. A kid or two running around one of these days. Them. Doing life together. Taking care of each other.

She acted quickly, flipping them onto their sides and pushing him onto his back so she could crawl on top of him before he completely realized what was happening. She smirked down at him, her eyes only leaving his for a moment as she pulled his T-shirt over her head. His hands fell to her hips and he stared up at her with affection and desire and excitement as she leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Then how about I get started on that whole taking care of you thing?" she asked teasingly. He grinned in anticipation as she sat back up, her hands resting on his chest as she paused to take in the moment and the reality of what her life now was and would always be, before making good on her offer.


End file.
